19 Años Después
by RosieLovsie
Summary: Aquí les traigo varios capítulos y viñetas de contenido vario, situados luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts :
1. La Guerra de las Galaxias

Hello World ! Soy yo otra vez ! Bueno, no pregunten porqué, pero les traigo otra historia  
>Estuve navegando por Tumblr. y leí unas pequeñas historias sobre la siguiente generación, y me dieron ganas de escribir sobre ellos. No sé porqué, simplemente pasó. Vi unos cuantos perfiles de Rose y Hugo, y me gustó mucho su forma de ser y son buen material para escribir, así que me dije, ¿Porqué no?<br>Lo único que advierto: esta vez será diferente. El contenido de estas historias van a ser variados y con muchos capítulos. Hablaré sobre Ron y Hermione luego de la batalla, Rose y Hugo,algunas historias de las aventuras junto a sus primos en Hogwarts y fuera de Hogwarts, ése tipo de cosas.  
>Todo será publicado por 'viñetas' (creo que ése es el término correcto, ¿no?) en diferentes capítulos. Cortitos y sencillos.<p>

Bueno, hoy les traigo una viñeta sobre las pequeñas travesuras de Hugo en Hogwarts, siguiendo los pasos de sus mayores. Está mezclado con un poco 'La Guerra de las Galaxias'.

Ojalá les agrade, y QUIERO REVIEWS.

Todos los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi 'mente demente'.

* * *

><p>-'Mione, ¿dónde están los niños?-<p>

-¿De verdad piensas preguntar eso, Ronald?-

Mi esposo acababa de llegar de su trabajo en el Ministerio, con cara confusa y un poco cansado. Dejó su maletín sobre el sofá y vino a mi lado a saludarme con un tierno beso. Por mi parte, yo estaba lavando los platos que quedaron en la lavavajillas. Al despegarse de mis labios, seguía notándolo confuso.

-¿Dónde están? Todo está muy silencioso aquí…-

Lo miré, alzando una ceja y dejando la limpieza a un lado. ¿Enserio pensaba preguntar eso? ¿O era una broma?

Al notar que no estaba bromeando, me digné a responderle.

-Están en Hogwarts, Ron. Desde hace 3 semanas-

-Oh, sí- respondió, un poco apenado-A veces lo olvido-

Se fue a sentar en el sofá con la cabeza gacha. Enternecida, lo seguí, alejando su maletín para sentarme a su lado.

-No puedo creer que todo haya pasado tan rápido- dijo Ron, mirándome a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A su infancia- bajó la cabeza, observando sus entrelazados dedos -Rosie ya está en quinto año, y Hugo está en su tercer curso. Es como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando jugábamos Quidditch en el patio- miró a través de la ventana el frondoso jardín, como si pudiera revivir el momento –Eran tan bajitos…-

-Aún son pequeños, Ron- dije, tomando su mano. A mí también me entristecía saber que faltaba poco para que decidieran crear su propia vida e irse –Siguen jugando al Quidditch en el patio, cada verano. Y miramos películas juntos, y…-

-La próxima vez yo elegiré la película- dejó escapar una sonrisa, pero luego la reprimió –Piénsalo, 'Mione. En quinto año, estábamos formando una fuerza en contra de Voldemort y Umbridge, rompiendo las reglas y arriesgando nuestra seguridad…-

-Suenas como yo- le espeté. Me sonrió y miró con cariño –Sí fue peligroso, Ron, pero nada fue en vano. Lo hicimos para que no ellos no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo, para que no tuvieran que luchar para sobrevivir… Están a salvo, cariño-

-Tienes razón- dijo, un poco más aliviado. Comenzó a jugar con mis dedos aprisionados por su mano –Pero falta todo un año para que volvamos a verlos…No sé si pueda esperar tanto-

-Podrás- le dije, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándome –Lo has hecho durante cinco años, ¿No? Uno más será pan comido-

Dejó mis manos de lado y me abrazó con ternura. Ambos cerramos los ojos y nos quedamos disfrutando el calor y la presencia del otro.

Sí, supongo que la casa es un poco rara sin los niños. Los gritos de sus peleas se echan de menos, ya que todo está silencioso, y no hay mucho desorden que arreglar. Sin Rose, los libros están llenos de polvo porque nadie los lee y sin Hugo las alacenas están llenas de comida, ya que nadie las devora. Sin ambos, las escobas y objetos de Quidditch están guardados en su lugar desde hace semanas. Mis flores, milagrosamente, aún siguen vivas ya que nadie las aplasta con balones o empujones…

Extraño nuestras divertidas cenas en familia, llenas de desastres y guerras de comida. Extraño nuestra tarde de películas, para que aprendan sobre la cultura y el entretenimiento muggle, echo de menos nuestros paseos cerca de la plaza y las historias que les contamos junto a Ron sobre nuestra aventuras en Hogwarts…

Al menos están a salvo: Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de todos. Gracias a Merlín, no tendrán que pasar por lo mismo que nosotros…

Tanto Ron como yo nos sobresaltamos al oír el ulular de una lechuza sobre la ventana de la cocina. Era una lechuza blanca como la nieve y pequeñas motas marrones, sosteniendo una carta en sus pequeñas garras.

-¿Es de los niños?- preguntó Ron desde el sofá.

Tomé la carta y le di unos bocadillos al ave, la cual se acurrucó contra la ventanilla, esperando llevar la próxima respuesta al colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Apenas le di un pequeño vistazo al sobre, hasta que entendí de quién era.

-Oh, no- suspiré.

-¿Oh no qué?- preguntó mi esposo -¿Hay algún problema?-

Levanté el sobre para que lo viera por sí mismo.

El viejo pergamino estaba escrito con una estirada letra color verde esmeralda, perteneciente de la directora McGonagall. Eso sólo significaba que había problemas.

-¿Qué esperas?- inquirió Ron, mientras me sentaba a su lado -¡Ábrela!-

Con delicadeza, abrí el sobre, dejando un largo pergamino a la vista, escrita con la misma letra cursiva. La carta decía:

_Estimados Señor y Señora Weasley:_

_ Yo, Minerva McGonagall, directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, debo informarles sobre el sorprendente mal comportamiento de su hijo Hugo._

_ Últimamente, ha perdido muchos puntos para su casa, Hufflepuff, y ya ha estado en detención 8 veces en las últimas 3 semanas, desde el inicio de las clases._

_ Debo asegurar que su comportamiento no tiene nada relacionado que lo pueda poner en peligro o en riesgo._

_ He notado que su hijo tiene una fascinación con la película muggle 'Guerra de las Galaxias' (la cual yo también he visto, por cierto), pero su fanatismo está influyendo en su trabajo escolar._

_ Múltiples veces se refiere al hechizo 'Accio' como 'La fuerza', lo cual es un gesto divertido, pero sólo de vez en cuando. También, finge que su varita es un sable de luz e imita los sonidos cada vez que invoca un hechizo durante mis clases o las del Profesor Flitwick._

_ El Profesor Binns me ha informado que emite ruidos cual Chewbacca cuando se distrae, lo cual también hace en mis lecciones (además del típico grito '¡Bola de pelo!' el cual me dirige cada vez que toso, pero supongo que ya hablaremos de eso). También, accidentalmente claro, se confunde al profesor Flitwick con el sabio pequeño de la película y lo ha llamado 'Yoda' dos veces, causando las burlas de sus compañeros._

_ Por favor, les suplico que lo controlen y aprenda a separar el estudio de la diversión. Debo admitir que su hijo es todo lo contrario a su hermana Rose. En cuanto a ella, está haciendo una gran labor como prefecta de Ravenclaw._

_ Supongo que eso es todo por el momento. Les informaré más sobre sus bromas en la próxima lechuza, aunque lo único que pido es que sea algo original._

_ Atentamente,_

_Directora McGonagall._

No pude evitar sonreír mientras leía cada palabra de la carta.

-¿Lo ves, Ron? Se están divirtiendo-

-¿Divirtiendo?- comentó, incrédulo -¡Ha estado en detención 8 veces! ¡8 veces, 'Mione! ¡Te dije que no debíamos ver esa película! Todas esas guerras y sables, y criaturas raras…-

-¡Oh, por favor, Ron! ¡Es una gran película! A Hugo le encantó y a Rose también… No sé porqué lo encuentras tan ridículo…-

-¡Simplemente no entiendo cómo pueden tener nombres tan raros! Es decir, ¿Chewbacca? ¿En serio? ¡Suena como una marca de laxante!-

-¡Ése no es el punto, Ron! Hugo se está divirtiendo en Hogwarts, ¿no es eso lo que importa?-

-¡Pero está en detención, Hermione! ¡8 veces! ¿Cómo te metes en problemas y te quedas con Filch 8 veces en 3 semanas? ¡Es un record!-

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Tú y Harry también se metían en problemas!-

-Sí, lo sé, pero… ¡8 veces, 'Mione!-

-Sí, Ron, fueron 8 veces, ya me quedó en claro-

Y seguimos discutiendo hasta la cena, sobre Hugo, sobre Rose y La Guerra de las Galaxias. Supongo que extrañaba un poco nuestras discusiones y, como siempre, y tuve razón.

¿Pero qué importa si Hugo pierde puntos, si Chewbacca es un nombre raro o si Rosie es una buena prefecta o no?

Lo único que importa es que ellos están bien, sanos y salvos. Hicimos bien nuestra labor.


	2. La Piedra

Hi ! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de viñetas, esta vez con personajes principales a Rose, James y Scorpius. Esta historia cuenta una pequeña aventura desde el punto de vista de la pequeña Weasley. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>-¿Porqué estamos aquí, Rosie? Hace frío- se quejó James.<p>

-¡Baja la voz, James!- susurré -¿Acaso quieres que nos encuentren los centauros?-

Estábamos en el medio de la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido, armados con nuestras varitas y nuestros débiles hechizos de cuarto y quinto año. ¡Si mamá y papá me vieran haciendo esto! Seguro tendrían un infarto…

-¿Cómo rayos me convencieron de venir hasta aquí?- preguntó Scorpius por décima vez.

-¡Shhh!- lo callé -¿No pueden hacer silencio? Filch no debe saber que estamos aquí…-

-Simplemente no lo entiendo- continuó Scorpius -¿Qué estamos buscando?-

-Bueno, pues…- contestó James, pero realmente no lo sabía -¿Qué estamos buscando, Rosie?-

-La Piedra-

-¿Qué piedra?- preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Pues la Piedra de la Resurrección, claro está!- respondí, exasperada.

-Esa cosa no existe- dijo Scorpius –Es simplemente un cuento: papá me lo dijo-

-Pues tu padre se equivoca- espetó James –La Piedra es real. Mi papá la tuvo una vez; él me lo contó-

-Tu padre es un mentiroso, James- siguió Scorpius –Es prácticamente imposible que…-

-¡Cállense!- chillé -¡Esa cosa existe y punto!-

-¡No es real, Rosie!- dijo el joven de cabellos rubios.

-Pues, si no es real,- dije, enfrentándolo y alumbrándolo con mi varita encendida -¿Qué haces aquí buscándola?-

Scorpius calló, sin siquiera moverse y sonrojándose poco a poco.

Lentamente, me di vuelta y seguí mi camino, mientras mis dos amigos me seguían por detrás, silenciosos.

El tío Harry siempre nos cuenta esa historia, y mamá y papá dicen que sí pasó. ¿Cómo puede ser mentira? Dijo que la perdió en el Bosque Prohibido: le he contado esa historia a Scorpius mil veces y nunca me cree. Siempre dice que necesita pruebas; pues hoy hallaremos esas pruebas.

Simplemente debemos adentrarnos en el bosque y encontrarla. ¿Tan difícil es? Pues, aparentemente, sí. Porque Scorpius y James no dejan de discutir y lo hacen fuertemente. Pisan ramas y no ven para dónde van: a este paso es muy probable que alguna bestia horrenda nos encuentre.

-No debemos estar aquí, Rose- dijo James a mis espaldas, muy serio –Papá tiene el Mapa del Merodeador. ¿Y si ve que estamos en el Bosque? ¡Nos castigará de por vida!-

-Valdrá la pena- respondí, sin hacerle caso.

Llegamos a una parte muy avanzada del Bosque, llena de frondosos árboles y plantas extrañas.

-Comiencen a buscar- ordené. James salió disparado como un rayo y comenzó a alumbrar el suelo con entusiasmo, esperando hallarla. En cuanto a Scorpius, fue a sentarse junto a un árbol vagamente.

Exasperada, caminé hasta llegar a su posición y me quedé contemplándolo. Él ni siquiera me devolvió la mirada. ¿Por qué lo traje a él y no a Hugo? Hugo hubiera sido de más ayuda.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí sentado toda la noche?- pregunté, desafiante.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-

Ni siquiera le respondí. Me di media vuelta y ayudé a James con su búsqueda.

Alumbrábamos los árboles y los arbustos, examinábamos los suelos y buscábamos hoyos. ¿Y si los centauros la hallaron antes? ¿Y si se enterró con el tiempo?

-No la encontrarán nunca- comentó Scorpius, estirando su cuerpo junto al árbol- Es una pérdida de tiempo-

-Tal vez si nos ayudaras…- dijo James, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡No la encontrarán, admítanlo!- chilló -¡Es sólo un cuento! ¿Acaso piensan buscar la cepa carcajearte de Babbitty Rabbitty también? ¿Tu padre también la poseyó y la perdió en la Cámara de los Secretos? ¡Estoy harto de estas aventuras tontas! ¿No pueden quedarse dentro de Hogwarts, quietos y sin molestar con cuentos tontos, como los otros estudiantes?-

-¡Sólo te pedimos tu ayuda, no tu aprobación!- gritó James, quien estaba dispuesto a abofetearlo si era necesario -¡Si no te interesa, puedes irte! ¡Lo único que queríamos era tu colaboración, no tus comentarios sonsos!-

-¿Oh, quieren mi ayuda?- preguntó Scorpius, reteniendo su rabia –Bien, busquemos su estúpida Piedra con poderes. Oh, tal vez sea esta- dijo, irónicamente, mientras le lanzaba una roca a James –O tal vez esta, o esta. ¡No, espera! ¡Esta tiene musgo, debe ser una capa protectora!-

Comenzaron a lanzarse piedras, con tiros acertados y fuertes. Dejaban escapar algunos gemidos de dolor y podía ver las rojas inflamaciones que tenían en todo el cuerpo…

-¡Ya basta!- grité, interponiéndome entre los dos y su infantil lucha de rocas -¡Dejen de discutir, o si no les juro que…!-

Pero Scorpius me golpeó con otra piedra en la frente.

-¡Rose, lo siento!- dijo, apenado -¡No quería…! ¡Te juro que yo no…!-

Me toqué la frente, notando unas frescas gotas de sangre que caían y un inflamado moretón.

-¡Mira lo que le has hecho!- chilló mi primo, aprisionándome en sus brazos -¡La has lastimado!-

-¡No fue mi intención!- gritó mi amigo -¡Nunca le haría daño! Rose, lo siento mucho…. Te juro que no quería…-

Pero no quería oírlos.

Bruscamente, me escapé del protector abrazo de James y las disculpas de Scorpius. Me alejé de ellos en silencio, adentrándome más en lo más profundo del Bosque.

Cansada, me senté sobre las raíces de un árbol. ¿Por qué tenían que discutir tanto?

Se suponía que esta era una aventura emocionante y divertida que les contaríamos a nuestros hijos alguna vez, como hacen mamá y papá.

'Queridos hijos, déjenme contarles cómo, en una emocionante noche, fuimos con los tíos James y Scorpius a buscar la Piedra de la Resurrección. Fuimos al Bosque Prohibido, y nunca la hallamos. Pero eso sí: discutimos mucho y me golpearon con una puntiaguda roca en la cabeza'.

¿No podían divertirse y dejar la rivalidad a un lado por tan sólo una noche? A veces no entiendo cómo pueden ser amigos: siempre contradiciéndose y discutiendo. A veces llego a pensar que yo soy lo único que los une.

Apretando mi varita, me dirigí hacia donde estaban James y Scorpius, pensando en regresar a Hogwarts y dormirme de una vez por todas. Pasaría a su lado con un silencio cortante, dándoles la opción de seguirme o seguir aventándose rocas.

Tapada por un arbusto, pude ver cómo ambos callaban y buscaban piedras entre los montículos de polvo y raíces muertas.

-No quise lastimarla, de verdad- comentó Scorpius, desatando lo que parecía un desacuerdo reciente -¿En serio me crees capaz?-

-Eres capaz de cualquier cosa, Malfoy- le espetó James.

-Cualquier cosa menos herirla, y tú lo sabes, Potter-

Entré en el medio de la escena, con una mirada inofensiva y sin soltar ni una palabra. James examinaba mi herida desde lejos y Scorpius se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza.

Comencé a buscar en silencio, y ellos entendieron que no quería hablar con ninguno.

O al menos así fue en los primeros minutos.

-Y…- dijo Scorpius -¿…Cómo se ve esta piedra, exactamente?-

-No lo sé- respondí.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar algo que…?- parecía que iba a objetar algo, pero se retractó y calló, mientras seguía buscando.

Comenzamos a amontonar todas las piedras inservibles en una pequeña montaña, la cual crecía y crecía mientras pasaba el tiempo…

-¡Miren esta roca!- exclamó mi amigo -¡Tiene un dibujo!-

-¿De verdad?-

Cuidadosamente, posó la roca en mi mano. Sí, era una grabación rara. Era una piedra lisa y triangular, con unos rayones que formaban una especie de ojo dentro de un triángulo. La piedra dañaba mi piel y, al acercarme, noté que tenía relucientes gotas de sangre en una afilada punta: era la roca que Scorpius me había arrojado.

La guardé en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, y continué con la búsqueda.

Nos quedamos una hora más dentro del Bosque hasta que el mismo quedó libre de piedras que encontrar.

Derrotados, regresamos en silencio hacia el castillo, apagamos nuestras varitas para no llamar la atención de la Sra. Norris y murmurábamos nuestras conversaciones.

-Es una lástima que no encontráramos la Piedra- dijo James –Hubiera sido una gran historia para contar-

-Sí- comenté –Tal vez podamos seguir buscando mañana: no hemos recorrido todo el Bosque aún-

-No gracias- dijo, con una sonrisa –Nuestro próximo objetivo será la Varita de Saúco-

Sin más, se despidió y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Como siempre, Scorpius me acompañó hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw; no le gusta que vaya sola. Dice que es peligroso rondar sin compañía, que puedo meterme en problemas o perderme. Básicamente, lo mismo que le dice papá a mamá cuando sale a trabajar. Por supuesto, ella no lo toma en serio, ni yo tampoco. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-Tal vez la Piedra no sea real- dije, un poco desilusionada.

-¡No seas ingenua!- comentó Scorpius, sonriéndome –Si tú dices que es real, es real. Y te acompañaré a buscarla todas las veces que quieras-

-Gracias, Scorpius-

Afectivamente, recorrió la marca en la frente con su dedo, lamentándose desde lo más profundo.

-Realmente lo siento, Rosie- dijo, mirándome a los ojos –No quise herirte-

-No te preocupes- dije, esbozando una sonrisa. Y, bromeando, añadí –Tal vez sea al próxima 'Elegida'-

Respondí al acertijo de la puerta para que me dejara entrar y nos despedimos. Vi cómo se alejaba, subiendo las escaleras que conducían a la Torre de Gryffindor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sí, es una pena que nunca encontramos la Piedra.

Aunque también es una lástima que nunca se me ocurriera revisar el bolsillo de mis vaqueros para hallarla.


	3. El comienzo

Hola Mundo ! Por fin estoy de vacaciones y he vuelto a escribir ! Sí, despedirme de Facebook y 9GAG para llevar este fic a la vida costó bastante, pero creo que quedo bastante bien. Últimamente no tenía ganas de escribir y no se me ocurría ningún tipo de historias, así que les pido que me perdonen la tardanza.

En fin, aquí traigo una pequeña historia de cómo Albus, Rose y Scorpius se volvieron amigos. No es el tipo de historia que suelo escribir, pero es lo que hay.

La historia se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Scorpius, respectivamente en Quinto Año.

Ojalá les agrade :)

Todos los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi 'mente demente'.

* * *

><p>-¿Me disculpas un momento, Scorpius?-<p>

-Claro James, no hay problema- respondí.

Mi amigo James se levantó de nuestra mesa habitual del Gran Salón, la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estábamos jugando Snap Explosivo.

Antes de irse, acomodó sus cartas doradas y las guardó en su bolsillo, con una sonrisa pícara. ¡Como si yo fuera capaz de hacer trampa!

Acto seguido, se paró y dirigió a la gran puerta de roble que da la entrada. Lo seguí con la mirada y pude notar que saludaba animadamente a un grupo de personas: a su hermano Albus, su hermanita Lily y un niño bajito y otra chica, a los cuales no conozco. Supongo que son los primos de los que siempre habla.

A pesar de tantos años de amistad, desde el inicio del colegio, no hablamos mucho de nuestras familias. Estamos conectados gracias a un pasado que no nos enorgullece, por lo cual decidimos ignorar el tema. Sólo sé que tiene una familia bastante grande, con varios primos y dos hermanos. Siempre pasan los recreos juntos y se ayudan entre ellos, a pesar de estar en diferentes casas.

A mí me encantaría tener una familia así. James siempre me cuenta de sus reuniones de Navidad y los veranos en familia. Yo los paso con mamá y papá, porque no tengo con quien más relacionarme. Claro, tengo a mis abuelos, pero papá no quiere que los visite mucho. Y mis abuelos maternos siempre están de viaje. Y tengo a Teddy, mi 'primo', pero no tenemos mucho en común. Pero él si se relaciona mucho con los Potter.

Alejé mi vista de la escena y me concentré en reorganizar las cartas que sobraban. Supongo que James no volverá al juego. De todos modos, era un empate hasta el momento. Dejé el prolijo montoncito de cartas a un lado, procurando que no explotasen. Les puse un pequeño botón que tenía en mi bolsillo encima, para que no se volasen hasta que James llegara, lo cual no ocurriría pronto.

-¿Scropius?- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Bruscamente, me di vuelta, encontrándome con un bondadoso grupo de rostros sonrientes.

-Quiero presentarte a mi familia- dijo, con una tímida sonrisa –Bueno, supongo que ya conoces a Albus y Lily-

Dejó que sus hermanitos se sentaran en su lugar, enfrente de mí. Pude reconocer el familiar rostro de James plantado en su hermano menor, Albus. Tenía el mismo cabello oscuro alborotado y unos penetrantes ojos verdes que combinaban con su uniforme de Slytherin. Debía tener mi edad, aproximadamente. Y luego nos acompañó la vivaracha pequeña de Lily, una traviesilla pelirroja con la que ya estoy familiarizado. Nos acompaña en la Torre de Gryffindor todas las noches.

-Y ellos son mis primos. Hugo…- continuó, señalando a un joven pelirrojo de la edad de Lily. Vestía ropas de Hufflepuff y tenía pecas cubriendo todo su rostro, era pálido y me sonreía con gentileza –Y Rose-

Una hermosa muchacha se asomó detrás de James. Era mucho más joven que él, tal vez comparte la edad con Albus o conmigo. No la he visto muy seguido, a decir verdad. Según James, 'la pequeña Rosie' siempre está en la biblioteca. Tenía ondulados cabellos castaños y unos profundos ojos azules, acompañados de las pecas que ya he visto en su hermano menor. Llevaba la túnica de Ravenclaw y me saludó con una cariñosa sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. Tímidamente, hice una mueca parecida a un saludo y aparté la vista.

-Se ha puesto rojo- murmuró Lily, con un tono juguetón y una risita adorable.

¿Me había sonrojado? Me sentía un poco raro, sí, pero no era una sensación fea. Y hacía un poco de calor y las manos me sudaban. Es por el calor. Sí, la temperatura, obviamente. Me siento raro, me sudan las manos y me sonrojé. Es por el calor.

-¿Estaban jugando Snap Explosivo?- preguntó Hugo, entusiasmado -¡Me encanta ese juego!-

-¡A mí también!- chilló Lily -¿Podemos jugar, James? ¿Podemos?-

-¡Claro que pueden!- exclamó James, mientras los veía cambiándose de lugar para jugar, más alejados del grupo. A continuación, James nos dedicó una mirada y murmuró- Será mejor que los vigile, ¿No es cierto? Estas cosas explotan en cualquier momento-

Y dicho y hecho, se alejó y comenzó a jugar con los menores, dejándome solo con Albus y Rose.

Ambos se miraron, incómodos por el silencio, y se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa, mirándonos cara a cara. Nadie decía nada. Tampoco se me ocurría nada que decir. Albus parecía demasiado entretenido con sus propios dedos como para iniciar una conversación, y Rose examinaba cada centímetro de mi rostro con suma atención, lo cual hizo que bajara la vista y el calor agobiante volviera, junto un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Te llamas Scorpius, ¿no es cierto?- comentó Albus.

-S-si- balbuceé. Por un segundo, me encontré con la mirada de Rose, y no pude evitar acalorarme más y más.

-James nos habla mucho de ti- continuó Rose, despreocupadamente –Es increíble que no te hayamos conocido antes-

-B-bueno, he visto a Albus un par de veces- dije- Pe-pero es la primera vez que los veo a Hugo y a ti-

-Bueno, es raro que nunca vieras a Hugo- dijo, sonriéndole a su hermanito menor, que se encontraba demasiado concentrado en el juego, al otro extremo de la mesa –Ese cabello no pasa desapercibido nunca, ¿sabes?-

Me reí tontamente ante el comentario, dejando escapar un bufido incómodo. Instantáneamente, me sonrojé e intenté encontrar otro tema de conversación, pero tenía la mente en blanco y la frente me sudaba por el calor insufrible.

-Yo no recuerdo haberte visto tantas veces- comentó Albus, intentando participar en nuestra inexistente conexión- Es decir, recuerdo haberte visto en la Ceremonia de Selección, en Primer Año, y luego no te recuerdo- dijo, estrujando su mente, tratando de recordarme –Haz crecido mucho-

-¿Tú crees?- dejó escapar Rose hacia su primo. Luego me miró atentamente una vez más, logrando que mis pálidas mejillas se encendieran y soltó –Yo lo veo igual que siempre-

¿Igual que siempre? ¿Ella ya me ha visto antes? ¿Me recuerda? ¿Cómo es posible que yo no la reconozca, que no la haya visto nunca? Ni siquiera recuerdo haberla visto en Primer Año.

-¡Pero si ha cambiado muchísimo!- chilla Albus, frunciendo el ceño -¡Está mucho más alto!-

-¡Pero claro que está más alto, iluso!- espeta Rose, conservando algo de calma ante la disputa -¡La gente crece! Está igual que siempre, Albus-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ha cambiado!- dijo, alzando la voz –Si no me crees, pregúntale a James, que lo conoce mejor que nosotros-

-¡Pues lo haré!- gritó Rose, logrando que Albus se tranquilice.

Se levantó, con la barbilla en alto, y se dirigió hacia James. Pude notar una sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara de Albus; supongo que ganar las peleas con Rose no es algo que sucede seguido.

¿Cómo es posible que no la conozca, que no la reconozca? Hay algo en ella, que me hace sentir que la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón… La he visto antes, le he hablado antes… Si no, ¿Cómo puede ella conocerme? ¿Cómo puede saber si he cambiado? La siento familiar, hay algo en ella… Si no, este maldito calor no estaría acechándome cada vez que me mira, no me sonrojaría ni sudaría, porque eso no pasa con las personas que no conoces…

-¿Porqué te sonrojas tan fácil?- preguntó Albus, mirándome con curiosidad.

Naturalmente, ese comentario logró que me sonrojara de vergüenza.

-¿Me he sonrojado? Lo siento, es que tengo mucho calor y…-

-¿Por qué no estás tartamudeando?- me interrumpió el joven Potter.

-¿Tartamudeando?- pregunté, confundido –Yo no tartamudeo-

-¡Pero si estabas tartamudeando y balbuceando hace unos minutos!- me espetó -¿Es porque Rose te pone nervioso?-

-¿Ne-nervioso? Yo no…-

-¡Ahí está!- chilló Albus, señalándome con el dedo, divertido- ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! Oye, sé que es difícil al principio, porque Rose es un poco intimidante y su confianza es arrolladora, pero te acostumbrarás y…-

-¡Ella no me intimida!- grité, sonando lo más firme posible. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que tal vez ella me haya oído. Entonces bajo la voz –Tal vez tartamudeo y balbuceo de vez en cuando, ¿Si? No tiene nada que ver con ella… Y, eso que mencionaste sobre estar nervioso… ¿Acaso luzco nervioso?-

-Un poco- dice Albus, despreocupado –No es para tanto, Malfoy. Sólo digamos que podría llenar una cubeta con todo el sudor que ha caído de tu frente-

-No me llames Malfoy- murmuro, sin evitar secarme la frente con la manga de la túnica.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame, desconocido?- pregunta Albus, con una sonrisa.

-Llámame Scorpius, pues ése es mi nombre, Potter- digo, sonriendo.

-No me llames Potter, Scorpius- dijo, imitándome con una ridícula voz afeminada –Llámame Albusito, pues ése es mi nombre-

Nos echamos a reír un buen rato y seguimos imitándonos entre risas, logrando que las personas de las demás mesas nos vean raro, pero no nos importa.

-Eres más divertido de lo que pensaba- comenta Albus. Sonrío ante el halago, y él añade – ¿Te gustaría que seamos amigos?-

Alegre, extiende su acogedora mano ante mí, esperando a que la estreche.

Entonces, vacilo un segundo. A pesar de ser un gesto completamente infantil para dos muchachos de 15 años, lo encuentro verdadero. Lo creo real. Como si fuera la única manera de sellar una verdadera amistad.

-Claro, Albusito- le estrecho la mano con cariño y nos reímos un rato más.

Noto que Albus se calla de inmediato, y miro a la dirección que lo ha silenciado. Advierto a Rose llegando desde lejos, con la barbilla en alto y aires de suficiencia.

-Te has sonrojado de nuevo- murmura mi amigo.

No le hago caso, y los dos no mantenemos en silencio, a la defensiva, hasta que Rose se sienta con una sonrisa en el banco. Ésta vez, mi cuerpo entero está sudando bajo la túnica, pues la chica se ha sentado a mi lado. Supongo que debo tener la cara tan roja como los cabellos de Lily y tiemblo de manera descontrolada, pues Albus está intentando contener la risa como puede, logrando que sólo unas pocas lágrimas caigan de sus ojos verdes.

-James dice que no lo encuentra diferente- comienza Rose, con una sonrisa satisfactoria, esperando escuchar los chillidos de Albus.

-Pues hurra por James- dice Albus, con indiferencia –Ahora, ¿Podemos pasar a algo más importante?-

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunta su prima.

-¿Sabías que Scorpius siente mucho calor?- deja escapar una sonrisa pícara y asumo que mi rostro parece una catarata de transpiración -¿Y qué se siente muy nervioso?-

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?- me pregunta, volteándose hacia mí, confundida.

Me encuentro con sus ojos azules, que me penetran el alma, que me acusan. Abro la boca para dejar escapar una excusa mal elaborada, un comentario tonto… Pero nada sale. No logro decir nada.

-¿Me estás oyendo?- reclama con suavidad, pero no logro responder ni una palabra -¿Scorpius?-

Y allí, en ese segundo en el que menciono mi nombre por primera vez, la recordé. La reconocí.

Rose Weasley. La niña que me crucé en Ollivander's, cuando fui a comprar mi varita. La niña que mi padre no quería que viera, no quería que le hablara.

Una pequeña niña de penetrantes ojos azules y onduloso cabello castaño, con un rostro dulce cubierto de pecas y buenas vibras. Esa niña que mantuvo la mirada cuando me paralicé ante ella, al verla por primera vez. Esa niña que mostró tanto interés por mis ojos grises en aquella pequeña tienda. Ésa niña que susurró mi nombre. Ésa niña que me agradó tanto diciendo una simple palabra, hasta que el montón de personas la apresó y la perdí de vista.

Rose Weasley, la niña que compartió el vagón del Expreso conmigo y su familia, la cual me miraba curiosa y yo bajaba la vista, esperando llegar lo antes posible a mi nuevo hogar. La niña que mostró interés por mi hurón blanco, he incluso le dio de comer y lo puso a dormir.

Rose Weasley, la pequeña sorteada en Ravenclaw, llena de satisfacción y alegría. Ésa niña que James señalaba y decía 'ésa es Rose, mi prima'.

Rose Weasley, la niña que me cruzo siempre en los pasillos y comparto la clase de Transformaciones y Encantamientos. La niña con las mejores notas y la que siempre corre hacia la biblioteca. La que siempre toma prestados los libros que yo quiero leer.

Rose Weasley, la energética cazadora de Ravenclaw, que nos llevó a la derrota tantas veces y maldecía a los cuatro vientos por ser la mejor jugadora que he visto jamás.

Rose Weasley, la hermosa muchacha que me sonrió el año pasado, en el Baile de Navidad, vestida con un llamativo vestido turquesa que resaltaba sus maravillosos ojos, los cuales me hechizan cada vez que los veo, aunque no los note, aunque los ignore.

Justo como ahora.

Sí, ésa era Rose Weasley, la chica que fue creciendo ante mis ojos, cada día más hermosa e inteligente, más interesante y alegre. La chica que ignoraba con creces.

-¿Scropius?- pregunta suavemente Rose, intentando alejarme de mis pensamientos.

-No me pa-pasa nada- respondo, tranquilizándome poco a poco.

-¿Seguro? Te noto un poco raro- dice, preocupada -¿No estarás enfermo?-

Me toca la sudorosa frente con su mano de terciopelo, logrando que sude aún más y que me sonroje exageradamente.

-¡Estas ardiendo!- exclama Rose.

-¡No es para ta-tanto!- digo, intentando calmarla.

-¡Podrías tener fiebre, Scorpius! Debemos llevarte a la enfermería-

Se para de un salto y me obliga a levantarme del asiento, mientras le chilla a Albus que nos acompañe. A pesar de que sigo explicando que estoy bien, tartamudeando y balbuceando, Rose me obliga a ir con Madam Pomfrey de todos modos.

Llegamos al ala de la enfermería, dónde la vieja Madam Pomfrey me obliga echarme sobre una cama. Albus se sienta cerca de mis pies cubiertos por las blancas mantas, mientras esperamos a la enfermera, que está atendiendo a otros más necesitados.

-Será mejor que vuelva al Gran Salón- dice Rose –Le avisaré a James que estamos aquí. Y que si no volvemos pronto, que lleve a Hugo a la entrada de Hufflepuff. Aún se pierde y le da miedo ir solo en la noche-

Albus asiente y Rose sale disparada de la habitación.

-¿Porqué no le dijiste que no me pasaba nada?- le grito a Albus, pero él suelta una carcajada.

Al verme tan enojado, se vuelve indiferente y replica:

-¡Lo siento, Scorpius, de verdad lo siento! ¡Pero debiste haber visto tu cara! Además, nadie puede parar a Rose cuando se preocupa: según papá, es igual a su madre- Luego, meditando muy seriamente, añade- Deberás inventarte una buena excusa para quedarte aquí por unos días, porque la veía muy preocupada. No se creerá lo del calor, en serio. Debes padecer una enfermedad letal y dejarla que te visite un par de veces. Luego, cúrate mágicamente y todo volverá a la normalidad, ¿entendido?-

Estoy a punto de reprochar el dudoso plan, pero Madam Pomfrey aparece y comienza a interrogarme.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí- dice, frotándose las manos con entusiasmo -¡Oh, un Malfoy! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso una niña te ha golpeado en la nariz, como a tu padre?-

¿Una niña golpeó a papá? Seguro es una extraña pero gran historia.

-Mi amigo tiene síntomas raros- dice Albus, lastimero – Siente mucho calor, y tiembla. Y suda mucho, también. Se le remueven las tripas, y a veces lanza gases-

Pícaramente, me guiña el ojo, controlando sus ganas de reír.

-¿Y esto sucede todo el tiempo, querido?- me pregunta la enfermera.

-No- respondo, con palabras casi inaudibles –Sólo de vez en cuando-

-Tal vez son pequeños ataques de nervios o de estrés- plantea -¿Acaso tienes exámenes cerca, o algo te preocupa?-

-No, no es eso-

-¿Y por qué crees que es?-

No lo sé. No sé cómo responder a eso. Antes era simplemente calor, pero sé que me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo. ¿Qué rayos es? ¿Por qué sucede?

-Es…- murmuro. Madam Pomfrey se acerca hacia mí, para oírme mejor, sabiendo que puede ser embarazoso –Es por una chica-

Rose entra por las puertas de madera de la enfermería, y no puedo evitar voltearme hacia ella. Sonríe al verme y se acerca a mi lado. Antes de que llegue, le dedico una fugaz mirada a la enfermera, mostrándole mis mejillas encendidas.

-Oh- dice, sonriendo –Entiendo-

Rose se sienta al lado de Albus, y Madam Pomfrey la mira unos segundos. Luego me mira a mí, insinuando algo y deja escapar un largo suspiro. En cuestión de momentos, trae un paño mojado y lo deja sobre mi frente y, acto seguido, desaparece entre las camas vacías y llenas de los enfermos.

-¿Y?- pregunta Rose.

-No es nada serio- responde Albus, de mala gana –Tal vez Scorpius pase la noche aquí, pero eso es todo-

-Te dije que debíamos traerte a la enfermería- murmura Rose, sonriendo calmamente.

Quedamos inundados por el silencio de la habitación, dónde sólo se oyen las respiraciones de cada uno de los huéspedes. Albus quiebra la paz con una simple pegunta.

-¿Por qué creen que Madam Pomfrey se marchó?-

-Pues porque no quería que las cosas se volvieran incómodas- respondo, abriendo mucho los ojos para mostrar la obviedad del asunto.

-Oh- suelta Albus –Entonces yo también me voy. Ya saben, no quiero que las cosas 'se vuelvan incómodas'-

Me dedica una sonrisa traviesa y se despide.

-Adiós, Al- dice Rose.

-Adiós, Albusito- respondo.

-¿Albusito?- pregunta Rose, intentando contener la risa.

-S-si- respondo, sonrojándome –Es el a-apodo que le di a A-albus. Ahora somos a-amigos, ¿sabes?-

-Albusito- repite Rose, maravillada. Deja escapar una risita cantarina, posiblemente el sonido más adorable que he escuchado en mi vida.

Me sonrojo y soy incapaz de llenar el silencio incómodo que he dejado, pero Rose comienza a revolver los bolsillos de su túnica. Con mucho cuidado, me entrega las cartas de Snap Explosivo que había acomodado sobre la mesa, protegidas con un viejo botón encima. Las deposita suavemente en mis manos y suelta:

-James dijo que eran tuyas-

-Sí- respondo –Las de-dejé en el Gran Salón-

-Lo vas a extrañar mucho, ¿verdad?-

-¿A qui-quién?- pregunto, sorprendido.

-¡Pues a James! Es su último año en Hogwarts-

-Oh- suspiro –Es ci-cierto. Pero, no e-estaré solo. Tengo a Albusito-

-Cierto- comenta, sonriendo –Tú y yo también podemos ser amigos, ¿sabes?-

Se me para el corazón. El tiempo se ha detenido y no existe nadie y nada más que ella y yo. Aún no comprendo cómo pude haberla olvidado. Cómo pude olvidar su dulzura frenética, su voz suave, su sedosa piel y sus encantadores ojos…

-Claro que sí, Rosie- murmuro, sin tartamudear.

Me sonríe, bondadosa. Me da la cosa más gentil que puede darme: su sonrisa.

Me sonrojo como nunca, y noto que ella tiene las orejas coloradas. Bajo la vista hacia el mazo de cartas, y guardo el botón en el bolsillo.

De repente, el montoncito de cartas explota en mi mano, dejándome una especie de dolor extraño en la palma y en la cara. Rose hace lo que puede para no reírse, y me toco el rostro. Tengo la cabeza cubierta de polvo de explosión y sonrojo. Mis cejas y pestañas están negras y chamuscadas. No puedo evitar sonreír ante el accidente, y Rose me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Ya es muy tarde- susurra –Debo irme. Pero prometo que vendré a visitarte mañana, con James y Albus-

Asiento y recuesto mi cabeza llena de polvo en la almohada. Lentamente, sin querer molestarme, se levanta del dorsal de la cama y se acerca a mí.

-Nos vemos mañana, Scorpius-

Luego de sus suaves pero amorosas palabras, me da un beso en la mejilla y se despide sonriendo. La veo desaparecer entre las sombras de los pasillos del castillo.

No puedo evitar sonreír y sonrojarme.

Sí, definitivamente, todo este calor es por Rose Weasley, la muchacha más encantadora que he conocido jamás.

Me acomodo en la cama de la enfermería y me despreocupo de todo. Me olvido de mi rostro chamuscado; Madam Pomfrey se hará cargo mañana.

Por ahora no puedo hacer más que pensar en Rosie susurrando mi nombre y besándome en la mejilla, que me arde de una manera placentera. El calor ya forma parte de mí, no puedo ahuyentarlo. Tal vez pueda cambiar el balbuceo y el tartamudeo, pero el calor no se irá jamás. Cierro los ojos, satisfecho, sumiéndome en el increíble mundo de los sueños, preparándome para otra mañana con Albus, Rose y James.


	4. El árbol de cerezos

Hellooooooooooooooou. Sólo Dios sabrá porqué, pero les traje un nuevo capitulo ! (A las 1:30 am) Estoy tan aburrida que no hago más que escribir.

Bueno, la idea principal de esta historia era hacer algo simple y corto, no más de 1000 palabras. Pero, obvio, siempre voy en la contra.

Bueno, esta es la historia de Rose, Albus y Scorpius, en Sexto Año dónde, por supuesto, se ganaron más confianza y comparten una amistad verdadera. La historia se cuenta desde, otra vez, el punto de vista de Scor.

(Aviso que, en una parte del fic, hay una historia (ésta misma, la principal), dentor de otra historia, dentro de otra historia) (HISTORACEPTION) Bueno, no se porqué expliqué eso, o porqué lo puse entre paréntesis, pero me pareció interesante (?

Me fui de tema. Ojalá les guste y dejen Reviews-

Todos los personajes y lugares reconocibles son pertenencia de la maravillosa **J. K. Rowling**. Todo lo demás salió de mi 'mente demente'.

* * *

><p>-Scorpius, esto no es normal- comentó Rose, mirando mi ensayo de Transformaciones.<p>

-¿De qué hablas?- respondí -¡Es el mejor ensayo que he escrito hasta ahora!-

Estábamos en la biblioteca. Era una fría y oscura tarde de Sábado; el Invierno acababa de comenzar. Albus y yo estábamos terminando nuestros trabajo de Transformaciones, un aburrido ensayo que el profesor Wespurt había pedido hace ya dos semanas. El mío ya estaba completo, por supuesto, pero Albus siempre deja todo para último momento. Rose y yo decidimos ayudarlo.

Rosie estaba corrigiendo algunas cosas de mi pergamino, y por la expresión de su rostro, no estaba muy satisfecha con el ensayo.

-¿De dónde has sacado esta información?- preguntó, inconforme.

-James me lo dijo- respondí, despreocupado.

Hacía ya un año que James había terminado el colegio. Por ahora, está trabajando en un pequeño apartamento del Ministerio y piensa que lo ascenderán en unos meses. Hace una semana, aproximadamente, le escribí una carta pidiendo ayuda con este trabajo, ya que Rose y otros estudiantes habían despoblado la biblioteca de los libros sobre Transformaciones. A papá no se le dan muy bien, y a mamá no le gusta para nada, así que James era mi única opción.

-¿James?- chilló Rosie, dejando el papel sobre la mesa –De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿elegiste a James? ¡Las Transformaciones se le dan fatal! Todas las materias se le dan fatal, ¡Y lo sabes! ¿Por qué no esperaste a que regresaran los libros a la biblioteca? ¡O podrías haberme dicho y hacíamos el trabajo juntos!-

-¿Significa que puedes hacer el trabajo conmigo?- saltó Albus, separando su rostro del pergamino y dejando a la pluma volando por los aires.

-Puedo hacerlo- comentó Rose –pero no lo haré. Tienes todos los libros al alcance de tu mano-

Albus bajo la mirada, enfadado, y siguió con su trabajo. En cuanto a Rose, me miró de manera acusadora, exigiendo una respuesta y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos contra la mesa.

-No pensé en eso, ¿Está bien? No quería molestarte- murmuré. Rose alzó una ceja, como si no me creyera -¡De verdad! Te veías muy ocupada-

-¿Enserio crees que me tragaré eso, Scor?-

Me sonrojé un poco y encogí mis hombros. Exasperada, Rose tomó su pluma y continuó arreglando las faltas que encontraba. De vez en cuando, hacía caras raras y me miraba con aprensión, como si realmente sintiera pena por mi ensayo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. De vez en cuando, Albus nos preguntaba alguna que otra cosa, y lo ayudábamos: buscando imágenes en libros, haciendo dibujos o enseñándole a escribir ciertas palabras que nunca escuchó. Milagrosamente, Albus terminó su ensayo antes de que el sol bajara. Le entregó el pergamino a Rosie y ella comenzó a revisarlo, justo como hizo con el mío.

Sin aviso alguno, Hugo entró en escena, dando pisadas fuertes y gritando el nombre de Rose cada dos pasos. Esto causó que cada ser se sobresaltara y que la fantasma a cargo de la biblioteca, la vieja y horrenda Madam Pince, comenzara a regañarlo y gritarle a todo el mundo, como hace siempre.

-¡Rose, Rose!- seguía exclamando el chico, a pesar de las feas palabras de la fantasma. Cuando nos alcanzó, se dejó caer en la butaca e intentó controlar su agitada respiración.

-¿Qué sucede, Hugo?- preguntó Rose. Pero su rostro comenzó a preocuparse y a ponerse pálido –Todo está bien, ¿No es cierto?-

-Sí, sí- balbuceó el muchacho, sin aliento –Llegó una carta de mamá y papá. Debes ir a recibirla. Ya sabes que Pigdewon se sale volando todo el tiempo; ¡No puedo atraparlo!-

-Enseguida voy- comentó, con dulzura. Luego, nos dirigió una fugaz mirada a Albus y a mí y replicó –Volveré pronto-

Sin decir más, los dos hermanos huyeron de la habitación repleta de viejos tomos, y los perdimos de vista.

Albus tomó mi ensayo y comenzó a leerlo, intentando encontrar algo para añadir al suyo. Yo, por mi parte, comencé a leer un capítulo de un libro al azar, sobre Transformaciones. Definitivamente, lo que me dijo James no tiene sentido alguno comparado con estos textos.

-Scor- soltó Albus, un poco confundido, dejando mi trabajo a un lado –Esto realmente no tiene sentido. ¡Incluso mi trabajo es mejor!- Dejó soltar una carcajada, a la cual sonreí, pero luego su rostro se pobló de seriedad -¿Qué te está pasando? Últimamente estas bajando tus notas, y no estudias tan a menudo como solías, y…-

-Suenas como Rosie- comenté, riendo.

-¿Qué te está pasando?- replicó, sin siquiera reírse ante mi chiste -¿Por qué haces esto?-

Supongo que ya era tiempo. Debía saber.

Miré a ambos lados, cautelo que Rosie no volviera. Me acerqué a Albus, ordenándole que mantenga silencio y que no volvamos a hablar de esto jamás. El accedió, y yo procedí a contarle.

-¿Recuerdas ésa vez, en Quinto Año, que te enfermaste con sarpullido de Knarl?- comencé.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- bufó Albus -¡Estuve semanas encerrado en esa maldita enfermería!-

-Lo sé- continué –Y eso nos dio tiempo a Rosie y a mí para conversar más y conocernos mejor ¿Sabes? Bueno, una mañana de primavera…

…Ambos estábamos sentados bajo un gran y antiguo árbol de cerezas, al lado del Invernadero 4. Todos dicen que es el árbol que da la mejor sombra en todo Hogwarts, y siempre está abarrotado de personas. Por suerte, estaba vacío ese día, así que Rose y yo nos sentamos bajo sus pétalos rosados. El sol cegaba esa mañana, pero las extensas ramas nos protegían de sus rayos, dejándonos con la suave brisa y el cantar de los pájaros. Rose había traído consigo un libro de Quidditch. A mí no se me da muy bien, peor acepté leerlo con ella. Es increíble cuanto le fascina: me contó que su equipo favorito son los Chudley Cannons y me mostró sus jugadas favoritas como cazadora. Aunque no entendía ni la mitad de las palabras que articulaba, pero no podía evitar sonreír al verla tan entusiasmada.

Cuando me contó cada detalle sobre el libro y terminamos de leerlo, la calma y la tranquilidad del lugar nos obligó a cerrar los ojos y descansar nuestros cuerpos contra el tronco del árbol. Quería seguir hablando con ella, pero supuse que ya se había dormido. Permanecí sumido en mis propios pensamientos durante un largo rato, alcanzando la tarde, hasta que Rose dejó escapar unas palabras. Parecía que hablaba dormida.

-¿Sabes?- susurraba –Voy a contarte una historia divertida-

Hablaba dormida. La respiración lo indicaba y suspiraba de vez en cuando; ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. La he visto dormitar: estaba seguro de que estaba soñando. Me hablaba a mí, en sus sueños.

Me acomodé, alejándome del tronco y sentándome con las piernas cruzadas sobre el césped. Agudicé mi oído para no perderme ni una palabra y me quedé contemplando su dulce rostro.

-Pasó hace mucho tiempo Scor- comenzó a murmurar –Estábamos mi papá y yo, en King Cross, el día que subimos la Expresso por primera vez. Él te vio, y dijo algo sobre ti y me ordenó que te superara en todos los exámenes. Luego mamá lo regañó y dijeron algo sobre el abuelo y sangre puras. Le prometí que te superaría en todo. Pero eres demasiado inteligente, Scor- Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, y continuó con su relato –A mi padre no le agradas, ¿Sabes? Porque eres un Malfoy-

Me entristecí un poco, y pensé en lo mucho que eso influiría si tuviera una relación con Rosie, pero ella añadió algo más.

-Pero a mí me agradas, Scor. No importa lo que él piense-

Sonreí para mis adentros y me sonrojé. ¡Gracias a Merlín Rose estaba dormida!

Pero no por mucho.

Un ramillete de cereza le cayó sobre la cabeza, logrando que se despertara. Comenzamos a reírnos y hablamos un poco más sobre Quidditch, pero no mencioné nada sobre la charla, aunque ella me contó que había soñado conmigo, pero nada más. Y por eso es, Albus-

-¿Por eso es qué?- preguntó, un poco adormecido por la historia.

-Por eso es que mis notas están bajando- expliqué –Por eso ya no estudio tanto y le pido ayuda a James: para que Rosie pueda superarme en cuanto a notas-

-¡Eso es ridículo, Scor!- chilló Albus. Madam Pince lo miró con furia, y Albus siguió regañándome con un tono más bajo –Ella no necesita tu ayuda para superarte. ¡Sabes lo inteligente que es!-

-Sí, lo sé, pero a veces pasa demasiado tiempo ayudándonos y no puede estudiar tanto como debería. Sé que puede ganarme, Al, pero esto es sólo una… ayudita-

-Lo que digas- bufó Albus -¿Y no le dirás nunca sobre esto?-

-¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no! ¡Me mataría! Pienso seguir así hasta que terminemos el colegio-

-¿Y tus padres?- continuó mi amigo -¿Qué piensan de esto?-

-Pues nada- respondí –No les he contado. Claro, me regañan de vez en cuando, pero no me importa. Yo sé de lo que soy capaz; no necesito unos estúpidos números para demostrarlo. Además, estamos hablando de Rosie, Al. ¡Ella lo vale!-

Albus se quedó mirando mi trabajo, perdido. Supongo que está analizando la situación. Suspira y se da por vencido.

-Oye…- comienza –Sobre lo del tío Ron… No te preocupes, no es verdad. Es decir, sí, al principio no le agradabas porque eras un Malfoy. Pero últimamente, los chicos y yo le estuvimos hablando mucho de ti y quiere conocerte mejor. Te invitaremos a casa este verano y tal vez lo veas-

Sonrío levemente y aparto la mirada. Sí, eso sería de gran ayuda.

-Y…- continúa Al, con un tono suspicaz que conozco bien, y no significa nada bueno. Al menos, nada bueno para mí -… Rosie, ¿Eh? No sabía que te importaba tanto-

-Al- comienzo, sonando obvio –Ya sabes lo mucho que me importa Rose y porqué-

-Sí, lo sé- suspira –Porque es tu mejor amiga, ¿No es cierto? Yo también soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Harías lo mismo por mí, Scor?-

-Supongo- digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Sonriendo, añado –Pero necesitarías más ayuda que Rose- se ríe y sonríe –Además, ya sabes que las cosas con ella son… diferentes-

-¿Lo son, Scor?- pregunta, reprimiendo una sonrisa- ¿Porqué son diferentes?-

-¡Oh, ya sabes por qué, Al! No me hagas explicarlo de nuevo-

-¡Nunca me has explicado nada!-

-Lo sé, pero supuse que ya te habías dado cuenta tú solo-

-Sí, me di cuenta- comenta, sonriendo –Pero nunca me dejaste en claro cómo te sientes. ¡No seas un niñito, Scor! ¡Háblame de tus sentimientos!-

-Basta ya- respondo, riendo incómodamente –Ya sabes lo que siento, y punto-

-¡Oh, vamos Scor!- sigue rogando, pero se da por vencido al poco tiempo. Muy seriamente, añade –Scor, ella es mi prima, y sólo quiero lo mejor para ella. Entiendo que esto pueda ser embarazoso para ti, pero sólo respóndeme esto. ¿De verdad la amas?-

Me sonrojo y no digo nada. Albus se me queda mirando, exigiendo una respuesta. No noto ningún indicio de broma en su rostro; esto es enserio. Lo medito, desde lo más profundo, y abro la boca para dejar salir la respuesta:

-¿Qué están haciendo?-

Ambos nos sobresaltamos al oír a Rose detrás nuestro. Al instante, me aparto de Albus y dejo un lugar libre para que Rosie se siente. Ella acepta, encantada y comenta:

-¡Al fin pude atrapar a Pigdewon! Ese pequeño animalito es difícil de atrapar, ¿Eh?- deja escapar un bostezo, y continúa -¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-Oh, ¿quieres saber que estábamos haciendo?- suelta Albus, sonriente –Bueno, Scor y yo estábamos hablando sobre…- Comienzo a hacerle señas detrás del hombro de Rosie, suplicándole que pare. Al se niega, pero al ver mi rostro apenado cambia de opinión -…Transformaciones-

-¿Transformaciones?- pregunta, extrañada.

-Sí, sí- digo yo. Al voltearse hacia mí, noto que Rose está exhausta –Rosie, te ves cansada. ¿No deberías ir a dormir?-

-Debo terminar de corregir el trabajo de Al- dice, con un bostezo al final –Dámelo, que ya me falta poco-

-No- responde Al –Eh… Me falta agregarle cosas. Leímos unos textos interesantes y encontramos información que añadir. Posiblemente lo termine mañana-

-Deberías- dice Rose –Puedo corregirlo mañana, si quieres-

-Sería genial- responde su primo, sonriendo -Ahora vete a dormir-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la Torre?- pregunto.

-Claro- responde ella, con dulzura.

Se despide de Al y toma sus plumas, libros y pergaminos. Me ofrezco a llevarlos, aunque están un poco pesados, pero la sonrisa que me devuelve hace que parezcan plumas. Nos despedimos de Al a la salida de la biblioteca, y Rose y yo tomamos nuestro camino. Mientras subimos escaleras y cruzamos pasillos, noto que está demasiado cansada para hablar, así que sólo me limito a contemplarla.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la Torre de Ravenclaw, la ayudo a resolver el acertijo, ya que está demasiado exhausta cómo para usar la lógica correctamente.

Luego de tomar sus cosas, se desliza por la puerta pero, antes de entrar completamente, se para en seco.

-¿Nos reunimos mañana bajo el árbol de cerezos?- balbucea, mientras se refriega los cansados ojos con su mano.

-Allí te esperaré- respondo, sonriendo.

Se inclina hacia mí y me da un cálido beso en la mejilla. Sonríe y la veo desaparecer tras la puerta.

Me sonrojo y, eufórico, regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor. Subo las escaleras, me pongo mis ropas de dormir y vacilo un segundo.

No me importa si Albus me pega una bofetada o me grita por despertarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, todavía con mi pijama puesto, me dirijo a las Mazmorras a una velocidad que nunca he alcanzado. Intento no hacer ruido para no despertar a los fantasmas o a los retratos.

Cuando llego a una familiar y sombría puerta de madera negra, comienzo a golpearla con mis puños y a llamar a Al con todas mis fuerzas. Mi amigo abre la puerta, me fulmina con la mirada y, bostezando, me pregunta qué rayos quiero.

-Sí- respondo, sonriendo.

-¿Sí qué?- pregunta Al, confundido.

-Sí, la amo-


	5. El obsequio perfecto

Hooolis :) Hoy les traigo otro cap, desde el punto de vista de Scor , otra vez. Se presenta en las vacaciones de Invierno de Quinto Año.

En cuanto a las cualidades de los artefactos... lo descubrirán en otro capítulo ;)

Todo lo reconocible pertenece a la maravillosa **J.K. Rowling. **Todo lo demás es fruto de mi 'mente demente'.

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué te parece ésta escoba, hijo?-<p>

-Supongo que está bien, papá- respondí, sonriendo –Pero sabes que no necesito una escoba-

-Es Navidad, Scorpius- continuó mi padre -Mereces una escoba este año-

Sonreí de nuevo, satisfecho y lleno de suficiencia.

Estábamos con mi padre en el Callejón Diagon, haciendo compras navideñas. Papá me dejó elegir mi regalo este año: una nueva escoba de carreras. La antigua se estrelló contra el Sauce Boxeador. En realidad, Albus la estrelló contra el árbol, pero decidí evitar esa parte al contarle la historia a mi padre.

Estábamos ambos muy abrigados, ya que la ventisca era fuerte y la nieve caía sin parar. El callejón estaba un poco vacío para ser épocas Navideñas, cuando todo el mundo está comprando y cantando villancicos.

Mi padre entró al local de las escobas, ya que estábamos contemplando las vidrieras. Yo me quedé afuera, esperando y observando unos guantes de cuero de dragón.

De repente, estampé mi cabeza contra el vidrio, logrando un ruido sordo. Tenía un moratón frío en la parte trasera del cráneo y, afortunada y milagrosamente, el vidrio de la tienda no se había roto.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- chillaba una voz detrás de mí, amortiguada por lo que sonaba como toneladas de lana.

Volteé la cabeza y abrí mucho los ojos, al encontrarme con un rostro dulce y familiar.

-¿Te duele mucho? ¿Estás bien?- chillaba- ¡Juro que no quise lastimarte! ¡Era una broma!-

Rosie Weasley, envuelta en lana tejida a mano, me tomaba de las manos frías. Chillaba con preocupación y se disculpaba una y otra vez, pero yo no podía oírla. Sólo contemplarla.

-¿Scorpius?- chilló mi amiga -¡Scorpius!-

Volví en mí, balbuceando un poco.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó, aprisionándome las manos con fuerza, contra su piel sedosa y tibia.

-No- mentí, sonrojándome un poco –No me duele-

-Estás mintiendo- protestó –Date vuelta y déjame verte-

-En serio, Rosie, estoy bien- mentí. No quería que viera el moratón. Se preocuparía y me llevaría a San Mungo, o algo así. Nunca se perdonaría por haberme lastimado, aunque sea algo tan tonto como lo que hay detrás de mi cabeza. Además, no quería que soltara mis manos.

-Scorpius Malfoy- comenzó Rose, poniéndose seria y elevando el tono de voz palabra por palabra -¡Me muestras la herida o te juro que yo..!-

-¡Está bien, está bien!- accedí. Me di vuelta, dejando escapar sus manos y apoyé mi frente contra el vidrio de la tienda. Agradablemente, comenzó a revolver mi cabello, buscando algo, hasta que dejó escapar un gritito ahogado.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Scor!- decía, apenada -¡Te juro que sólo era una broma! No quería lastimarte…-

-Por cierto,- comencé, parando sus disculpas -¿Qué me arrojaste?-

-Una bola de nieve- murmuró.

Callé y dejé que esparciera un poco de nieve helada en el moratón, para que se desinflamara.

-Te diste un golpe muy duro- comentó, mientras el frío tocaba mi cuero cabelludo -¿Y cómo está tu frente?-

-Mi frente está bien- mentí.

-Scorpius…- advirtió Rose, con un tono severo.

-Ya, ya- solté, dándome vuelta de nuevo.

Sus dedos comenzaron a buscar alguna herida en mi frente, alejando los cabellos que se interponía en el camino. Rápidamente, encontraron una herida y la cubrieron de nieve.

-Ya está- comentó dulcemente, sonriendo –Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Y… ¿Qué hacías por aquí, Scor?-

-Compras Navideñas con papá- solté -¿Y tú?-

-También de compras Navideñas- dijo, señalando a una persona que supongo era su madre. Una mujer de cabello castaño, como el de Rosie, con los mismos rasgos dulces en el rostro y la nariz era idéntica; pequeña y respingada. La mujer sostenía una gran cantidad de bolsas y paquetes.

-Oh- solté -Ésa es tu madre, ¿No es cierto?-

-Sí- respondió Rosie, sonriendo. Despegó sus dedos de mi frente, dejando lugar a una rajadura casi invisible. Luego, posó su mirada en la vidriera de la tienda, tocando el vidrio con cuidado –Estabas observando esos guantes negros, ¿verdad?-

Asentí con la cabeza y, sonriente, Rose continuó:

-Aún no te he comprado un obsequio, ya que no sabía qué darte ¿Te gustaría que te los regalase para Navidad?-

¿Regalarme algo para Navidad? ¿Acaso está loca? ¿Por qué querría…?

Y luego se me cayó el alma a los pies.

¡Rosie y Albus son mis amigos ahora! Debería comprarles regalos a ellos también, no sólo a James. Y debería regalarle algo a Hugo y Lily, también. Seguro que los Potter ya tienen mi regalo… ¡Qué ingenuo! Estuve pasando todas las vacaciones pensando en escobas de carrera y Rosie se preocupaba en encontrar un obsequio para mí… ¿Cómo pude no pensar en ella?

-No debes comprarme un regalo, Rosie- murmuré, sonrojado.

-No, no debo. Pero quiero hacerlo- replicó, sonriendo radiantemente –Entraré a la tienda y los compraré para ti, ¿Si? Se ven calentitos: serán útiles-

-De verdad, Rosie, no quiero que lo hagas…-

Seguí insistiendo en que se retractase, pero no me hizo caso. Evitando mis razones, entró a la tienda y se dirigió al mostrador.

¡Oh, Rosie! Esos guantes deben costar una fortuna y sin embargo los comprará para verme feliz. ¿Y yo? Yo no tengo nada para ella.

Debo comprarle un obsequio.

Salí corriendo, mirando fugazmente las tiendas, intentando encontrar algo que pueda agradarle. Todo puede agradarle, pero quiero algo que ella se merezca. Algo perfecto.

En cuanto a Albus, James y Lily, están de vacaciones. Puedo ocuparme de ellos luego.

Y Hugo… Bueno, Hugo es más fácil. Puedo comprarle un juguete o una canasta llena de comida. Con eso bastará.

Pero Rosie, Rosie… Debe ser perfecto.

Posaba mis manos brutalmente en cada vidriera, intentando encontrar algo. El obsequio perfecto. Pero sólo podía ver plumas, libros viejos sobre Magia Oscura y ojos de reptiles…

Comencé a oír una voz llamando mi nombre. Gritos desesperados, alguien buscándome. Mi primer impulso fue correr más rápido, para que Rosie no pudiera encontrarme. Pero la voz se acercaba más y más… Y no era la voz de Rosie.

-¡Scorpius, Scorpius!- gritaba mi padre.

Me localizó junto a una tienda de artículos de pociones, y me aprisionó en sus brazos, dejando caer un largo regalo envuelto cuidadosamente.

-Scorpius- murmuraba –No vuelvas a hacer eso. Jamás, ¿me oíste?-

-Sí, padre- asentí.

-¿Porqué huiste?- preguntó, abandonando el cálido abrazo.

-Necesito un obsequio para… una persona - respondí.

-Bueno, pues volvamos a la tienda de Quidditch y compraremos algo- sugirió mi padre, recogiendo la escoba envuelta.

-No, no puedo volver allí- susurré –Ella está allí-

Mi padre calló, meditando seriamente.

-¿Ella?-

-Sí…- murmuré, sonrojándome levemente –Es una amiga-

-Entonces cómprale un libro y una golosina, y ya está- soltó mi padre.

-No, no, tú no entiendes –comenté. Bajé la vista y me sonrojé hasta más no poder, con un intenso calor recorriéndome el cuerpo: si pusieran nieve sobre mi frente de nuevo, seguro se derretiría al instante –Ella es… especial-

-Oh- dejó escapar mi padre, mirándome con una extraña mezcla de confusión y orgullo –Bueno, puedes comprarle unas flores y…-

-¡No, papá!- lo interrumpí, sonrojándome más cada vez que respiraba –Ella no lo sabe-

Mi padre se paró en seco, meditando la situación.

-Ya sé que puedes darle- sentenció.

Me llevó a una extraña galería a la que nunca he ido. Miraba las tiendas y nada podía convencerme, pero mi padre seguía arrastrándome hacia adelante…

-Esto es un poco más complejo de lo que parece, papá- comencé –Ella es muy importante. El obsequio debe ser…-

-…Perfecto- terminó papá. Se detuvo al final de la galería, en frente de una majestuosa tienda. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver a través de las ventanas -Es la tienda favorita de tu madre- continuó. Luego, me dirigió una mirada alentadora y soltó -¡Anda, entra! Y ten cuidado con lo que respondes-

Dudoso, abrí la puerta y entré, sumido en la oscuridad y el polvo en el aire. ¿Qué tenga cuidado con lo que respondo? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

De la nada, una luz iluminó una alta silla negra en el medio de la habitación. Con pasos temblorosos, me acerqué a ella y me senté.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- retumbó una voz femenina, un poco quebrada.

-Un obsequio- murmuré.

-¿Para quién?-preguntó la voz.

-Para una chica-

-Pues yo te ayudaré- sentenció la voz –Soy a magnífica Desma, dueña de esta tienda de misterios. Ahora, pequeño…-

-Scorpius- completé, tembloroso.

-Scorpius, Scorpius…- repitió la voz, maliciosamente -¿Ya sabes qué clase de obsequio quieres?-

-No-

-¿Ni siquiera lo has pensado?-

-No- repetí.

-Bien- soltó la voz, complacida –Pues déjame ayudarte a pensar-

Lo que parecían unos alargados y arrugados dedos de mujer comenzaron a masajearme la cabeza. Una risa malévola los acompañaba. Aterrorizado, me llevé las manos a la cabeza; pero no había más que mi cabello. Sin embargo, las manos y la risa seguían allí…

-No temas- dijo la voz, sutilmente –Estoy investigando tu mente, tu ser, para saber lo que quieres-

-Yo no sé lo que quiero- murmuré.

-Oh, sí lo sabes, pequeño. Todos lo sabemos-

Cerré los ojos y me relajé. Supongo que Desma sabe lo que hace. Me dejé llevar por esas sensaciones maléficas pero placenteras… Relajé los músculos y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí, mientras pensaba en Rosie…

Y caí, rendido.

Me desperté de inmediato, como pude. Me encontraba en el piso. Busqué con mis manos las patas de la silla, pero ya no estaba. Ya no había nada. Ni silla, ni luz, ni polvo, ni Desma. Sólo yo.

-¿Desma?- llamé, aterrorizado.

Una delgada luz blanca iluminó el suelo, donde había algo. Algo un poco lejos de mí.

-No te olvides de tu pequeña Rosie- dijo la voz, retornando.

Me arrastré hacia la luz. Un pequeño paquete azul, incluso más diminuto que mi puño, se hallaba sobre el suelo. Temblando, lo tomé y lo escondí en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros.

En cuestión de un parpadeo, la luz se trasladó hacia la puerta, indicándome que era hora de marchar.

Me levanté y corrí hacia la salida.

-Oh, veo que has vuelto- saludó mi padre, sonriente, dentro de la galería -¿Y? ¿Qué te dio Desma?-

-No lo sé- respondí, extrañado. Salimos de la galería y le mostré el paquete azul, decorado con un moño de tonos más claros.

-Supongo que será una sorpresa-

-Espero que sea bueno- dije, preocupado –Rosie va a comprarme unos guantes de cuero de dragón, así que será mejor que ésta cosa valga la pena-

Nos dirigimos hacia la tienda de Quidditch, dónde Rosie me esperaba, impacientada. Buscaba con la mirada para todos lados, con un gran paquete rojo en las manos…

-¿Ésa es tu amiga?- preguntó papá.

Su voz retumbó y Rosie nos vio, dedicándome una sonrisa risueña.

-Sí- murmuré, sonrojándome.

Me acerqué hacia ella, dejando a mi padre detrás, aún con las mejillas encendidas.

-Feliz Navidad- sonrió Rosie, entregándome el gran paquete rojo.

Sonrojado, abrí el paquete: los guantes de cuero de dragón brillaban bajo la luna llena, acompañados de un gorro de lana verde.

-El gorro…- comenzó Rosie, sonrojándose detrás de la bufanda que le cubría gran parte del rostro- …Es para que no duela tanto la próxima vez que te golpee-

Sonreí, encantado, y me lo puse al instante. Era cómodo y calentito.

-Gracias- respondí. Ella sonrió, y comencé a buscar el paquetito en mis bolsillos –Aquí está tu obsequio-

Extendió sus manos, maravillada, para recibir el paquete. Sonrió y comenzó a desarmar el moño.

-Me pregunto que será…- murmuraba, sonriente.

Yo también, Rosie, yo también.

Abrió el paquete, dejando a la vista una especie de anillo de plata con la letra 'R' grabada en piedrecillas cristalinas. En realidad, era un reloj de plata para el dedo, con su inicial grabada. No tenía agujas y, en lugar de números, había unos extraños símbolos curvos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, y me abrazó con fuerza. Casi me caigo para atrás. Le devolví el abrazo con cariño, esperando que nunca nos separáramos…

-Oh, Scorpius- susurraba, una y otra vez –Gracias, gracias…-

-Feliz Navidad- murmuré.

Sólo Merlín sabrá por qué, nos separamos. Rosie comenzó a cesar el llanto y yo intentaba hacer algo con mi sonrojo, cuando mi amiga añadió…

-¡Oh, los siento! No había visto la nota…-

¿Una nota? ¡¿Una nota?

-Léela en voz alta, por favor- comenté, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo.

-Querida persona dueña de éste objeto…- comenzó Rosie -…éste es un artefacto muy preciado, por lo cual creemos que deberías saber sus cualidades. Éste anillo es acompañante de otro artefacto a juego…-

Busqué en mis manos, pero no había ningún anillo. Sin embargo, me encontré con un reluciente reloj de plata en mi muñeca, con la letra 'S' grabada en cristales…

-… Estos objetos representan unión y amor. Tienen funciones especiales, pero pensamos que es mejor que las descubran solos. Disfruten de sus artefactos y feliz Navidad, Desma- terminó Rosie. Luego, extrañada, añadió- ¿Desma?-

-Es el nombre de la tienda- respondí.

Rosie tomó mi mano dulcemente y susurró otros agradecimientos, pero no podía oírla. No podía despegar la mirada de nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Rosie, mira- murmuré.

Ella bajó la vista y contempló nuestras manos, y la delicada luz que las iluminaba. Nuestras iniciales se habían encendido: las piedras cristalinas se habían tornado azul intenso en la 'R' de Rosie, y verde esmeralda en mi 'S'. Además, los símbolos curvos y plateados comenzaron a girar y girar frenéticamente…

Rosie rió y nos sumimos en un nuevo abrazo. Luego de unos minutos, soltamos nuestras manos y notamos cómo los símbolos se calmaban y las piedrecitas se tornaban incoloras.

-¿Qué crees que digan esos símbolos?- preguntó Rosie, curiosa -¿El tiempo?-

-No tengo idea- sonreí –Pero tenemos toda la vida para averiguarlo-

Nos quedamos perdidos en la mirada del otro, bajo la luz de la luna y nuestras manos juntas, iluminadas por los artefactos de plata…

-¿Y qué le compraste a Hugo?- preguntó Rosie.

-Oh, te encantará- mentí.

Luego de un rato juntos, nos despedimos con un abrazo y seguimos nuestro camino.

A los pocos segundos, salí corriendo junto a mi padre en busca de otro regalo para Hugo. Mi padre reía y hacía comentarios incómodos sobre lo ocurrido, pero no le hacía caso.

Lo único que veía era mi reloj de plata, brillando en la noche, mientras los símbolos bailaban de un lado a otro… Íbamos de tienda en tienda, mientras el frío y la nieve aumentaban, así que acomodé mi sombrero de lana con aprecio y seguimos buscando.

Después de todo, si era el regalo perfecto.


End file.
